


Milkshakes Solve Everything

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dates, Dinner, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: What if it didn't rain on the first day of school? Would Marinette have given Adrien a chance??Only mature for language and maybe (by maybe I mean definitely) some sex jokes...    :)





	1. You’ve Got to be Kidding Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been away...but I am going to have a new chapter or story almost everyday for quite some time because I have enough stories queued up! Feel free to send in prompts though (to help me stay ahead)!

Ugh, Marinette’s day was already atrocious and she hadn’t even arrived at school yet. For the first day of school, she already overslept and knocked into a man ruining her macarons that she made for her class.

When she walked through her classroom she was happy to have Miss. Bustier as her homeroom teacher. Miss. Bustier was her favorite teacher and was the kindest person she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Her kind teacher resembled the bright skies outside and the never-ending sunshine.

Of course, this joy was disrupted when she saw none other than: Chloé Bourgeois. Chloé was sitting in her seat laughing as someone put gum on her seat!! Ughhhh!

_“Hey! What are you doing?” Marinette yelled in question._

_“Uhhh...I…” Adrien stuttered._

_Chloé and Sabrina cackled in the background as Marinette clapped her hands slowly with an exasperated look. “Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.”_

_“No, no, I was just trying to take this off!” He defended._

_“Oh, really?” Marinette asked as Chloé and Sabrina laughed. “You're friends with Chloé, right?”_

_“Why do people keep saying that? Ugh.” Adrien groaned as he sat in his seat._

_“Now do you see what I mean about respect?” Chloé spat._

_“I know I've seen him somewhere before.” Marinette sighed as Alya showed her pictures of Gabriel Agreste and Adrien on her phone. “Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!”_

_“Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.” Alya added._

He ruined her day and he had nothing to say for it. When Marinette took claim of her desk once more she refused to speak to the boy in front of her.

Each time their eyes would lock Marinette would scowl and Adrien would walk away dejectedly. Nino and Alya tried to help but Marinette refused to hear what he had to say… Paris’ heartthrob model would not be acknowledged in her world, even if he was cute. Wait, cute?!? No!! Adrien was anything but cute, he was vile, evil... and cruel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in italics is me taking the transcript and making it dialogue >u<


	2. Friday Night Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo they are teens and teens like to go out on Fridays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving the entire story because I haven't posted in so long, then we'll get my nice lil' schedule!

Liam one of Marinette’s friend-not-friends came into her classroom in a hurry before their last class of the day started. “Hey, Mar! Care to go out with me tomorrow?” Liam asked Marinette as she packed up her bags.

Marinette’s last class had just gotten out but she had to go to the library for a study block and then there was art club. “Uh, sure. I’ll text you when I get home, okay?”

“Can’t wait.” Liam walked out the door and rushed to his own class when he was done asking his long-term crush out.

She didn’t actually like Liam that way, but why not? You’re only young once. Adrien looked up briefly and his eyes caught Marinette’s gaze for maybe a second before she looked away, crinkled brow and all.

Something in her gut felt off after Adrien caught her gaze but what did that matter? She said yes, and it’s not like she could ever have any positive feelings towards the _ho-_ no the medium looking blond.

Adrien shook his head before walking to his next class. That girl was one who he was fond of even if she hated him. Why wouldn’t she give him a shot to just speak with her?! Whatever, cute girl or not he had a class to get to.

Adrien packed up his bag and began walking down the hallway before getting stopped by Lila. She started rambling about things he didn’t care about especially as he saw Marinette walk down the hall to the library. God, he lov- liked that girl. She was so pretty, kind, brave, cut-

“Earth to Adrien?” He vaguely heard Lila call.

“Want to take me out on a date, big boy?” Adrien looked behind her at the door to his classroom which he would now be late to. “Uh, Adrien, my question?” She snapped, annoyed at the man before her.

“Uh, sure, whatever.” He replied without even listening to what she had asked. “Can’t wait. Here’s my number.” She purred as she slid a piece of paper into his breast pocket. 

Wait, what did he just do? 

Whatever, he may have gotten himself into this mess, but that didn’t mean he had to be a good date. Lila, what would she hate. OH, he knew exactly where to meet her.

_(14:06) Adrien <3<3<3<3<3: Hey Lila! Let’s meet up at Louis’ tomorrow. 17 o’clock?_

_(14:06) Lila😬⚠️🤢: Sure, Handsome! 😘💋🍆🍩_

In all honesty, he didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t want to ever even think of Lila like that, he didn’t really want to think of her in even a friend way…

OoOoOoOo

“ _Duuuuuudeeeeee_ ,” Nino laughed as Adrien showed him the messages Lila sent him before classes for the day started. Said woman had been sexting, or at least attempting, to sext Adrien all day and night. She sent flirty emojis and scandalous pictures and Adrien just didn’t answer. “Nino, help meeee!”

“Why did you ask her out?” 

“I didn’t, I was zoning out while she was talking to me trying not to be too rude. And I was saying ‘yes’ and ‘mhmm’ to everything and she took that as a queue to ask me out.”

Marinette huffed and rolled her eyes and whispered to Alya about the boy’s not discrete conversation, “Of course, pretty boy getting a girl’s goods and leaving.”

“It doesn’t seem like that. Girl, you need to let the gum thing go, it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

Alya was right, but it was the principle of the matter, and well, her stubbornness. She would not talk to Adrien Agreste, not unless she was forced.


	3. Cheers! 🥂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all dates go as planned...

Marinette had dolled herself up with the help of Alya before heading off to Louis’ Diner. Liam was supposed to pick her up but texted her he couldn’t and now he was going to be late because of his siblings.

Not a great start but, whatevs, she just would take the metro over instead. After walking a couple of blocks to the station she was a little sweaty.

The metro was quite full on this Friday night and she honestly preferred this to him giving her a ride. This way she had an excuse to not talk to him as much. Their friendship hadn’t really taken off because their conversations were awkward so the less talking the better.

OoOoOoOo

Adrien got dropped off at Louis’ twenty minutes before he was supposed to meet Lila. He wanted to prepare himself for well: torture.

This restaurant was one Adrien loved to visit with his mom while she was still alive. Before she died they would to the dingy diner after every photo shoot.

The place was old, worn down, and it had slow wifi, but there was an undeniable charm to it. And as Adrien walked through the door he smiled when old man Louis looked up from wiping the counter to see Adrien. “My, my! It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you! How you’ve been my boy? What brings you here?”

Adrien plopped himself down at the counter and began talking to Louis about his life. “I’ve been better… I’m sorry I haven’t been in here, it’s just after my maman passed away I just couldn’t come here where all of these memories were. I’m trying to get over that though.”

“Grief affects us all differently. We all heal eventually, it just takes time.” 

“Thank you. And uh, I’m kind of here on a date…”

“Really? Look at you! Growing up! I’m happy for you!” He smiled at his younger companion.

“Don’t be… the date is with Satan.” 

“Satan coming all that way just to visit you? Wow, be proud.” Louis joshed in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“You always know what to say.” Adrien smiled as he heard the bell on the door chime. In came the ravenette beauty dressed up for her date with Liam. Gosh, she was beautiful.

“Starstruck?” Louis asked with a knowing gaze.

“ **UGHH**.” Adrien moaned as he tucked his head into his arms against the counter.

Louis patted his shoulders and reassured him, “True love always finds a way in the end.”

Marinette sat two seats down from Adrien as she greeted Louis. “Hello Louis, can I have my usual please?” Her voice was laced with sugar it was so sweet as she spoke.

“Of course.” He smiled before making her a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry. “Thank you.” She smiled as he handed her the treat. 

He walked back over to Adrien and recalled a happy memory, “Would a story cheer you up?”

“If it’s one of your stories than the answer is always.”

“Well, the reason I bought this restaurant was because my wife and I had our first date here. We drank our shakes and I remember laughing for hours upon hours. Both of our nights were ruined until we met each other.”

“That’s amazing, Ana was truly amazing.”

“She was, and I miss her everyday… but as I said before. Grief doesn’t last forever and your love is reborn in others. Your love for your sweet mother is no exception.” Louis hoped he helped the boy with his story before he walked away to tend to the others in the diner.

Marinette had been eavesdropping and she decided she would talk to the poor boy. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Adrien looked surprised when he heard Marinette’s angelic voice. “T-thank you. It’s been almost a year but it’s still crazy to think she’s gone.”

“I’ve never really had to experience grief so I don’t know what to say. I assume you hear sorry a lot though…”

“Coming from you it means a lot.” He reassured.

“I-I feel like I need to apo-”

“No need. I was trying to take the gum off of your chair and I get it looked like I was the one who placed it. I truly am sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have given you the silent treatment all these months. We’re almost 17 for pete's sake.”

“Technically I am 17…” He chuckled. 

“God, how dare you turn 17! Agh!” Marinette teased with a playful grin.

“My apologies, M’lady. So, come to Louis’ often?” He asked her hopefully.

“I try to come here often. My maman and papa used to take me here, and now I just come with friends mainly.” 

“My maman and I would come after photoshoots. They’re some of my happiest memories.”

“What brings you here tonight though?” Marinette asked with a flirty grin.

“Ugh, I might have been a little distracted watching yo- I w-was people watching while Lila was rambling and apparently I agreed to a date. She attempted to sext me and I was hoping this family vibe would help stop her intentions.”

Adrien pulled out his phone and Marinette moved down a seat to scroll through all of the sexual emojis sent.

“That’s… ew. She barely knows you.”

“Mmm, my thoughts exactly. My maman used to say you should save all of your love for the one who’s _the one_ ”

“That’s beautiful.” Marinette smiled.

“Then it’s just like you,” He replied without thinking. “I, um...I’m sorry. I know you’re supposed to meet up with Liam for a dat-” Marinette put her index finger gently on his lips to stop him from talking.

“Thank you. You aren't too bad yourself hot stuff.” Marinette chuckled.

“Princess, would you like to go for--”

“ADRIEN!” Lila all but yelled as she walked in and sat next to him. Marinette scowled at her and Louis looked shocked at the girl his Adrien ended up with.

“...hi Lila.”

“Service! I want a chocolate milkshake with two straws.” Lila ordered as she placed a kiss on Adrien’s cheek. 

He looked over to Marinette who scooted back to her original seat with a sad sigh. 

When Louis brought over the shake he frowned slightly before turning to Adrien, “Bonne chance.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re a lowly restaurant owner while I’m best friends with all of Paris’ elite members of society. I’m even dating this handsome model celeb right here.”

“We’re not dating. And Louis’ is the best restaurant in Paris.”

Lila tried to put her hands on Adrien’s chest and she tried to put them down his shirt. “Lila stop.” 

“Pro tip* when a girl is putting out: let her.”

Adrien and Lila continued fighting with one another as Liam walked into the restaurant. He sat next to Mari with a ‘seductive’ smirk. “Sorry I’m late, baby. My younger sibling was being a dick.”

“It’s fine.” Marinette smiled nervously as he stuck his hand on her knee. She was wearing a dress and his hand didn’t feel right against her skin. “Um, I got started since you were 15 minutes late…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll punish you later.” He smirked as his hand slid up her thigh more. Marinette tried to push his hand down but it wouldn’t budge. She whimpered slightly and that caught the attention of the blonde behind Liam.

“Please stop, Liam.” Marinette scowled.

“Come on, let’s have some fun.” 

“Dude stop. When a girl or guy,” Adrien began looking towards Lila, “says no, don’t continue.”

“Leave us alone. We’re fine.” Liam scowled.

“Liam he’s right though…” Marinette sighed and she felt his grip tighten and raise higher. He was almost by her panties. “STOP!”

When he was about to reach further Adrien grabbed him and shoved him off of Marinette. “You know what. Marinette and I are going to go on a date. If you two are both horny teenagers then you can have at it. But uh, pro tip: don’t do it in a public family diner.”

Adrien lightly grabbed Marinette’s hand and the two left money on the counter and ran out hand in hand. 

They were both laughing as they collapsed onto some park’s soft grass. “Where are we?” Marinette laughed slightly out of breath.

“I don’t even know!” His grin only amplified when Marinette rested her head on his arm and turned to her side to press against his body.

“Marinette? I know we just started speaking and this is kind of sudden, but, would you like to be my girlfriend?” He asked as he gently pushed back a strain of her hair.

“I would like nothing more.” He took her chin and tilted it as he pressed his lips to hers. This was most definitely not how he saw his night going, but there was nothing that could be better than this moment.


	4. Epilogue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not one, not two, but three bonuses!

The first bonus is:

6 years after that night Adrien proposed to Marinette in Louis’ restaurant.

8 years after that night Marinette revealed she was pregnant with their children in the same spot on the counter. 

And 8 years and a couple months later she shared the news with Louis that one of their twins would be named after him.

And then 20 years later the two inherited the restaurant when Louis passed away. They took their grief and buried it into making the new business better. It was hard, running a fashion empire and restaurant, but the two managed quite well.

Bonus number two:

When Adrien and Marinette walked hand-in-hand to class on Monday everyone was shocked. The two were kissy and sweet and the PDA was sickening. 

“GIRL! How?!” Alya interrogated with her jaw slack in shock.

“Well, we both had failed dates and well, a sleepover for deets?”

“Hell yeah!!” Alya agreed before looking towards the front of the room for class.

OoOoOoOo

When class ended Adrien walked Marinette to her study as he went to math. Before he could kiss her goodbye they both looked to see Liam and Lila… excited to see one another in the middle of the hallway. Wow. Teenagers be horny.

The two kissed and separated laughing at their failed dates and pleasant happiness.

Bonus 3:

Lila’s Texts to Adrien:

_(15:32) Lila😬⚠️🤢: i can’t wait for r fun to begin ;)_

_(15:45) Lila😬⚠️🤢: i’m wearing a dress and nothing else to r date. i hope i’m making u excited ;) 👗💦_

_(16:01) Lila😬⚠️🤢: 8=✊=D💦_

_(16:01) Lila😬⚠️🤢: *loading image*_

_(16:07) Lila😬⚠️🤢: adrien, u there? did u need a cool down after my pic? pics 4 pics?_

_(16:08) Lila😬⚠️🤢: adrien???_

_(16:12) Lila😬⚠️🤢: u make me 💦_

_(17:36) Lila😬⚠️🤢: 🍆👅💦 and 🍆👋💦_

_(19:56) Lila😬⚠️🤢: 🍆🍑_

_(19:58) Lila😬⚠️🤢: *loading image*_

_(20:21) Lila😬⚠️🤢: hello??? ur kinda a dic. i’m livin for it._


End file.
